


Klunk

by bekdebek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekdebek/pseuds/bekdebek
Summary: Lance loves bad boy types.He also loves soft boy types like Hunk, but bad boy types are good too.He would be a perfect addition to the team!Lance wants to add Keith to his and Hunk’s relationship but will Hunk be ok with it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I’m gonna go ahead and post the whole fic in one sitting

Google: How do I ask my boyfriend if I can have another boyfriend 

Lance winced at the results. “Well first off, I’m not some white girl who wants to cheat on her boyfriend! This is... different.” 

It really was different.

It’s not like Lance had never done polyamory before. He was proud to be poly. He loved all genders and didn’t restrict himself to one partner. Unless of course his partner didn’t want him to. 

He was in a relationship with Flo and Plax for a little while. But they decided they wanted to do their own thing so Lance said goodbye. 

But he really liked having two partners! He didn’t get why anyone else wouldn’t. As long as there was equal feelings from all parties why the fuck not? 

But Hunk had never been in a poly relationship before. He didn’t outright refuse to ever be in one but he didn’t seem to keen on the idea.

Hunk is Lance’s childhood friend. He loves the shit out of him. He’s half a foot taller, 80 pounds heavier, and two inches bigger than Lance, not like he measured him while he was asleep or anything! 

Cause that’s super weird Lance. 

Super weird. 

Anyways, they started dating as soon as they got into college. They were originally not going to date even though there were feelings there, because Hunk got accepted into a college on the other side of the state. 

But things just worked out. He found an even better program in his home city, and is now roommates with Lance! They had pushed the two beds together so they basically had a king sized mattress in their dorm room. They moved out into a one bedroom apartment shortly after Hunk graduated and god a big flooffy white dog named Naga. 

But back to polyamory. 

Lance and Hunk go to group therapy. Have for a long time. Hunk’s dad disappeared when he was a kid and was nowhere to be found until a family member saw him with a different wife and kids. Plus he was bullied a lot for his weight and race as a kid. Not a lot of half Black half Samoan 6 foot tall 14 year olds that don’t do sports. Good think he had twig Cuban Lance to hang out with. 

Lance had severe anxiety and depression and couldn’t afford regular therapy. 

So here they are at therapy and this new guy comes in. Before he walks in he puts out a cigarette on his combat boots with tucked into acid black skinny jeans, with a band T-shirt, and a red motorcycle jacket that rested just above the waist. He had a big scar on his cheek, quite a few piercings, and beautiful white shoulder length hair partially pulled into a bun. 

Lance loves bad boy types. 

He also loves soft boy types like Hunk, but bad boy types are good too. 

He would be a perfect addition to the team! 

Fast forward a few months. 

Hunk, Keith, and Lance have all started hanging out on their own. Keith sometimes brings his cool older brother, and Lance sometimes brings his nerdy non binary bro Pidge (but sometimes they go by Katie.)

Lance wants nothing more that to just ask Hunk what he thinks of him. But what if Hunk thinks polyamory is just flat out being unfaithful? 

If he lost Hunk?

No.

He would rather never see Keith again than lose Hunk.

But he was really starting to like Keith. He was sort of everything he could ever want from romance that Hunk wasn’t already giving him. 

But Hunk! 

What if Keith likes Lance but not Hunk? What if Keith likes Hunk but not Lance? What if Keith likes them both but hates polyamory?

There’s so many what if’s!

Lance needed to take a depression nap. He skipped group therapy and lay down in bed imagining himself in a Hunk-Keith sandwich and nodded off to sleep. 

He awoke to big rough hands stroking his cheeks. 

“Hi babe,” Lance mumbled. 

“It’s not the best time for a depression nap don’t you think?” Hunk said petting his hair. 

“Any time is a good time for a depression nap.” 

Hunk frowned a little but kept stroking his hair. “So,”

“So,” Lance cooed back. 

“You’ve been putting a lot of effort into seeing Keith recently...” 

Oh no. 

Here it comes. 

Internally he planned every way possible to apologize, how could he turn this around? How could he convince Hunk he was faithful?!

“Ease up, I’m not finished.” Hunk poked the crease in his brow. 

Lance lay back down, his anxiety still flared. 

“I remember you talking about polygamy.”

“Polyamory.”

“Yeah, I thought...”

“Yeah?”

“I thought maybe we could try it?” Hunk almost had his eyes closed as he spoke, he was so nervous what the answer would be. 

“Really?! You mean it?!” Lance gasped. 

“Yeah I mean, Keith is totally both of our types, and I talked to him about it and he’s game so, mhmm?” 

Hunk was interrupted by a firey and intense kiss. 

That’s something he liked about Lance, he was a great kisser. Really took the air from your lungs and was skillful with his tongue. 10/10 would recommend except Hunk was extremely possessive of Lance and wouldn’t let anyone have a piece, except Keith. 

“So we’re going out to dinner, are you coming?” 

“Hell yeah i'm coming, gotta treat my boys.” 

“As if you’re paying Mr Barista.” 

“I have tips!” 

“And I’ve graduated and have a job, let me cover this,” Hunk smooched his cheek. 

“Fine, but you get this ass later.”

“What did I tell you about prostituting yourself for food?”

“To not to?” 

Hunk kissed him again as he pulled the door shut and locked it holding his boyfriend’s hand as he walked down stairs. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three guys walking a dog together, holding hands cause they’re so gay.

“We should go see Venom,” Lance was sprawled across the couch, resting his legs on Keith and his head in Hunk’s lap. Hunk was watching TV and playing with his hair with one hand the other on Keith’s opposite shoulder, and Keith was playing on a DS keeping his elbows on Lance’s thin thighs, leaning into Hunks embrace. 

“I mean, we can if you want to.” Hunk paused the TV. 

“Sounds like you don’t want to,” Lance said a slight pout forming. 

Keith lightly slapped his cheek and said, “No pouting.” 

Lance grinned and slapped him back, much harder than Keith did.  This started a wrestling match that the whole room knew Lance was going to lose. 

“Guys,” Hunk complained. 

Lance grabbed a pillow and furthered his assault, pinning Keith to the floor. Keith flipped their positioned and beat him repeatedly with the couch pillow while Lance laughed. Hunk stole the pillow and flopped on top of his boyfriends; such a pacifist. 

They both knew it was pointless to try to escape Hunk’s grasp as he was as strong if not stronger than the average olympian and about 40 pounds heavier, so once he’s on top of you, good luck escaping. 

“Why do you guys have to fight?”

“We’re just playing,” Keith said giving Hunk’s cheek a kiss. He made eye contact with Lance and they came to a non-verbal agreement, and began kissing Hunk’s face. Hunk giggled and they continued to pepper his face until he cried out, “you win you win!” and sat back on his ankles. 

“So, no movie?” Lance asked dawning an innocent face. 

“How about tomorrow? I don’t feel like sitting in the dark for hours.”

“What do you want to do today then?” Lance asked, remaining on the floor. 

“It’s nice out, why don’t we take Naga on a walk?”

“Where is she anyways? She usually flips when Keith and I fight.”

“Oh no!” Keith pointed to Naga, the white floof of a dog, curled up in her kennel forgotten. She was barking earlier so they put her in her kennel but completely forgot she was in there. She let out a high pitched whine and they scrambled to let her out. 

She took a few steps, stretched, and wagged her tail leading to a sigh of relief from them all. 

They took turns scratching behind her ears and then put on her leash and walked into the park. 

They got stares every time they all went together in domestic settings mostly because two of them would hold hands, it felt weird when all three of them held hands and also the sidewalk was always to small for all of them to walk in a line, thanks to Hunk mostly. 

But Hunk always wanted to hold hands with someone but he didn’t want Keith to feel left out so usually he held Keith’s or Keith and Lance held hands. This applied for sitting at restaurants as well, unless they got a corner booth, then Lance sat in the middle. 

Keith slept over often, and Lance like being middle spoon, Unless they were lying on their backs then Hunk sat in the middle and they both snuggled up against his chest. Hunk was so huge and soft it didn’t matter where he was it was good snuggling. 

This time while they were in the park, Lance held Naga’s leash and Keith and Hunk held hands. He spotted a teenage girl about to take a picture and grinned. He handed Hunk the leash and kissed Keith making the girl squeal and then kissed Hunk before taking the leash back and walking forward. They were both so stunned they didn’t walk for a second but shook their heads and smiled following after their boyfriend.

***

Keith was in trouble. He forgot to pay his rent and his landlord was a dick, so he had three days to move out or he was throwing away his stuff. 

Shiro lived in a studio apartment with only enough room for himself, barely. 

Hunk and Lance would let him move in right? But they’ve only been dating a few months and they waited a while before they moved in with each other. 

He was jealous of their closeness. They went to school together, grew up together, he always felt like he was just a plus one, not a third of the relationship like he wanted. 

Oh, but they tried so hard to make him feel included. He always got to hold hands with someone, and he got to sleep in the same bed as them. 

But should they really live together? They haven’t even had sex yet? 

How would they even? Hunk apparently is pretty huge, and Keith hates bottoming so it’s not like he wants to start now. So Lance would bottom, but it’s not like he could handle them both, right? Do they take turns? 

But more importantly he needs a place to live so looks like he’s facing this fear head on. 

He tried to call them but he felt like it would be better to ask in person. 

He stood in front of their apartment door, heart pounding, reaching a sweaty fist up to knock on the door. 

He stood there for many minutes, hesitating to knock. 

What if they say no??

What if they say yes and then agree they want to go back to being a monoamorous relationship?

His stomach felt like a rock, he wanted to throw up. They would never let him be homeless right? But what if he moved in and it got awkward or they didn’t want to share their space but now they have to and-

The door opened and Hunk was startled to see Keith standing in front of him, appearing to be about to knock, and visibly sweaty. 

“Keith, what’s wrong? You always call before coming over?”

Keith ran into Hunk’s broad chest and stammered. “I-I-I-I’m getting kicked out of my apartment! I don’t know what to do!”

“Keith?” Lance’s voice cut through the air like a paper airplane. Barely a noise at all but somehow all Keith could focus on. 

“Come in.” Hunk led him into the living room and they sat on the couch, Keith in the middle. He sobbed and explained how he had been homeless before and never wanted to go back to that time but didn’t want to invade their space. 

“Of course you can stay here.” Lance’s face was serious. 

“Do we really seem like the type of guys that would let their boyfriend live on the streets?” Hunk nudged Keith’s knee with his. 

“No... but what if you didn’t want me to live here but you agreed so I wouldn’t have to be homeless?”

Lance brought him into a kiss. “This timing sucks.” 

“What do you mean?” Keith sniffed. 

“Actually I think the timing is quite perfect!” Hunk nodded as he spoke. 

Keith looked at them both confused. 

“We were going to invite you here, but not until your lease ran out in two months.” Hunk played with his fingers and spoke softly. 

“But..”

Lance kissed him again. “We want you here, with us.” 

Keith broke down sobbing. They both wrapped him in their arms. 

An overwhelming feeling of security wrapped around them all. 

They all closed their eyes as they felt each other’s warmth. 

And they were safe. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a threeway, what else would they do on Hunk’s birthday?

It was Hunk’s first birthday with Keith as a part of the relationship, so the tradition was going to have to change.

The tradition was Lance would get Pidge to tie his wrists together with ribbon, put a bow on his head, and when they left He would take off his pants and lay on the bed in lingerie until Hunk got home and could lay waste to him all night. He worked in the early morning the day of so he was sure to get off two days after. He needed them both too. Hunk was gigantic.

But with Keith here, and never having sex with either of them made this a little more complicated.

Lance decided to consult his friends.

“You see, I didn’t mind tying your wrists, cause you still had jeans on, but actual advice?”

Lance lowered his chin and frowned.

“Perk up, I’m joking. I can help you.”

“Thanks Pidge!”

“Nah, I want to be Katie today,” She gestured to her dress.

“Ok Katie-sensei how do I do this?”

“Well let me remind you that I’ve only written smut, I have never partook in any activities, yet.”

“But?”

“But I’ve written poly stuff before so I can help.”

“Sweet!”

“So none of you have had sex together?”

“Not all three of us.”

“Could you fit them both at the same time?”

“Definitely not, I can barely fit Hunk and I have a stripper ass.”

“K so you’re gonna have to keep a busy mouth.”

“Done and done, what else?”

“Well it is Hunk’s birthday, so maybe Keith could contribute something too?”

He hadn’t thought of that.

“Lifesaver Katie, that’s you.”

She waved as he left to go find Keith. He was probably at home now, considering his work was over at 3:30, and it was now 5. Hunk was off at 5 he would have to hurry.

He opened the door with urgency slamming the door against the wall as he swung it open.

“KEITH!”

Keith sat on the couch eating chips with a confused expression on his face.

“It’s Hunk’s birthday!”

“Yeah? I already baked him a cake and got him a present.”

“Ok so, we’re having sex.”

“Uh right now?”

“When Hunk is home, and you need to put this on.” Lance dug into his backpack and pulled on red lingerie.”

“Um... he’ll like that?”

“Yeah we do it every year.”

Keith’s eyes sunk. Something they did every year when he wasn’t in the picture.

Lance pressed a kiss on his unexpecting lips. Keith kisses back, wishing this brief kiss was longer.

“Just because you haven’t done this with us before, doesn’t mean you can’t now.”

Keith smiled.

“Now tie me up.”

“What?”

“Tradition!”

“Yeah ok.”

Lance slipped on the blue thigh high socks and panties and pulled out yellow ribbon.

“Why yellow?”

“It’s his favorite color, I want to try something kinky.” Lance grinned wickedly.

“Kinkier than lingerie and being tied up?”

“Blindfold me.”

“You sure?”

“Trust me Keith, this will be fun.”

Keith shrugged and covered his eyes. “Should I be tied up too?”

“Do you want to be?”

Keith rubbed the back of his neck and replied, “not really.”

“Then no, you shouldn’t. Now quick! Put Naga away and look sexy with me!”

Keith shook his head but did as he was told. He pulled his white hair into a bun, they both loved it when he did that, and plopped on the couch, trying to find a position that wasn’t too embarrassing.

Lance had obviously done this before. He was leaning on the side of the couch like a model. His dark skin looked fantastic with the pale blue panties and the yellow ribbon. He worried he tied his wrists too tight, but he couldn’t help but stare.

He felt himself get firmer and was desperately resisting the urge to touch him.

“Keith.”

“Um,” he cleared his throat. “Yeah?”

Sit behind me and spread my legs. “Ok.” His voice was a little scratchy.

He sat Lance on his lap and gulped as he saw Lance smile when he felt his hard on.

He traced his fingers on his thighs, the desire to mark him overwhelming his senses.

His confidence slowly boosted as Lance leaned into his touch. Ever so slightly kissing down his neck.

They heard the door unlock and resumed their positions.

“Hey anyone go-“ Hunk stopped as he took two steps in.

“Happy birthday babe.” Keith could feel Lance wink begins the ribbon.

Hunk all but threw his stuff to the side and kissed Lance passionately. Lance whined when he moved to Keith’s lips.

Hunk wasn’t as good a kisser as Lance but not bad either. He was much more pensive with his tongue than Lance, it was nice.

Lance whined again, but Hunk wasn’t done kissing Keith so he shoved his thick fingers in his mouth. Lance swirled his tongue obediently, not minding Hunk’s attention being drawn on Keith as long as he had something in his mouth.

Hunk groaned into the kiss, loving the feel of Lance’s soft slick tongue coating his fingers. He was beyond ready for one of Lance’s legendary blow jobs.

“Want to suck on something except my fingers?” Hunk cooed.

“Fuck me mouth, please.” Lance begged.

Hunk handed Keith some lube. “Get him loose for me?”

Keith nodded.

Lance positioned himself in front of Hunk and welcomed his length into his greedy mouth.

Keith hadn’t had sex for a while, but he remembered how to do it. He drizzled lube on his fingers and slipped them inside. Lance whined despite the dick in his mouth.

Keith fingered him nice and slow, waiting for Hunk’s word on when he could mount him.

Spit dripped down Lance’s chin as he bobbed rigorously cupping his balls and going all the way to the hilt. Hunk gripped his hair and massaged behind his ears.

Lance made garbled noises as Hunk stopped letting him go at his own pace, and started thrusting.

Keith wanted to stick it in, more than anything. He wanted to grip his hips, rock into him as hard as possible, and mark him, make him theirs.

Hunk could tell that’s what he wanted and gave him a nonverbal message, “go ahead.”

Hunk pulled out of Lance’s mouth and flipped him on his back. Lance whined a third time but was pacified when his cock returned to his mouth.

He almost choked when Keith thrust deep right from the start. But he kept his mouth open, deep throating like it was nothing.

Keith knee he should start slow, but he had never been this hard in his life. He pounded him relentlessly, turned on by his dark spread legs and even more by his obedience mouth.

“Fuck! I love you both so much!” Hunk said tightening his grip on Lance’s hair.

Keith knew Hunk was getting close, he’s surprised he lasted this long in the first place. Keith quickened the pace, leaving small bruises in his wake.

Hunk shot down Lance’s throat with a groan and pulled back, letting Lance flop on the ground.

Keith gave three final thrusts and came on his stomach.

Lance panted and remained on the floor. Hunk started to untie him when Lance shook his head. “I’m not done until you’re done babe.”

“Are you done Keith?”

Keith grinned. “Not even close.”

Hunk displayed his massive strength and picked up Lance like he was weightless. He held him by his legs, keeping them spread apart.

He nudged the entrance waiting for Lance to give the go ahead.

“Fuck me Hunk.”

Hunk eased his way in slowly, unlike Keith, and reached the hilt with a sigh.

“Keith, you too”

“No way you can fit us both!” Hunk didn’t like tooting his own horn but he was both blessed with length and girth. He could never fit two dicks if one of them was Hunk.

“Slide it on the outside.” Lance wrapped his arms around Hunks neck, his bound wrists preventing him from moving them.

Keith joined them and held Lance’s hips rocking his dick up and down his crack.

Hunk resumed thrusting and Lance gasped at every trust.

He loved being dominated and now two hot guys we’re having their way with him? He died and went to heaven.

Hunk hit his prostate with every thrust leading to a series of what could only be assumed as Cuban curses. Keith couldn’t resist the urge and chomped on Lance’s neck leading to a spurt of come from Lance, joining the mess on his stomach.

“Found your kink,” Keith cooed.

They knew Lance didn’t want to stop and wrecked him one thrust at a time.

Hunk had to kiss him to keep him from making too much noise, and Keith resumed the assault on his neck.

“Palo palo palo FUCK!”

Hunk fucked him through his orgasm and Keith spurt on his back.

They all panted and stood awkwardly.

“Cake?” Keith asked breaking the silence.

“Shower, then cake.”

****

Lance sat on a heating pad while they ate some coconut cake with cream cheese icing. Keith really outdid himself. Who knew he was such a talented baker.

“HUNK!”

“Yes Lance?”

“I wanted to say I love you to Keith first!”

Keith blushed and ate some cake.

“Too slow babe.” Hunk stole some of Lance’s cake.

“You guys really mean it? You love me?”

“Always have always will.” Lance gave him a smooch.

Keith smiled and ate some more cake.

How did he get so lucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will there be more? You’ll have to wait and find out


End file.
